Uncle Grandpa: Good Night Uncle Grandpa.
You guys all know of the Cartoon Network show called "Uncle Grandpa"? Well I am here to tell you that for those of you who have watched the show up until the most recent episode, stop watching now. Just drop it right now, and I am not saying this out of telling you that the show is horrible to attack the fans of the show or anything, but for the sake of it's fan base. Drop it now. Everything you know about the show is a lie, the whole series is fake, every episode, well not all of them, just until up to episode 13. You see I'm a Cartoon Network intern who has been working there for about 10 years straight, I work as one of high officals, and even get to view some of the new Cartoon episodes even before they come out. I recently got ahold of a new unreleased episode of Uncle grandpa, but was forbidden to view it as it was never scheduled to be aired from the start. I asked the entire staff who all worked at Cartoonetwork about why the episode was never aired, but they had no clues whatsoever, and I took it as unknown reasoning. I was even asking myself why I even bothered to ask the staff in the room, as I had worked a full 10 years at the studio while everybody else in that room had only been around for about 1-3 years tops. I decided to take it upon myself and sneak into the office where the secret tape was kept, which of course was in a box flooded with old VHS tapes, and a pile of useless papers stacked ontop. After searching for about 3 minutes, I came across a tape named "Uncle Grandpa X". I was relieved to find it after all that searching, and was suprised no one had noticed all the rumpaging that was going on in here, but then realized everybody or mostly everybody had been in a meeting which I had decided to skip knowing that I'd be yelled at. It was only a boring meeting with all the higher executives talking about adding new equipment for the studio. Gettingng back to the tape, there was nothing odd about the tape at all, other than just the name on the label, "Uncle Grandpa Episode 13, ", Last episode? Episode 13 already aired on the network, and it was not even the last episode. I was getting the idea that everybody was pulling a prank, but still decided to view the episode out of pure curiosity.I put back all the papers and VHS tapes back in order, and shoved the tape down my coat until after work. I got home that afternoon, took the tape out of my coat pocket, and popped it in the DVD player in my living room.The tape started, and As expected, it was an episode of Uncle Grandpa, with the usual happy go lucky theme playing, and afterwards starting the episode. The episode starts off with Uncle grandpa crying tears in a dark room with only a light from an unkown source reflecting on Uncle Grandpa who was sitting on purple flooring, soaked from his tears. There were certain things I noticed about the episode in particular. For one thing, Uncle Grandpa was not wearing his usual attire with belly bag around his waist, his sleeves were longer, and looked more aged, with his once brown curly mustache, was all white. Wrinkled also showed on his face. His sobbing lasted for about 3 minutes, with his sobs going from 2 giant waterfalls to tiny drops, all the way to nothing, leaving Uncle Grandpa with his hands buried in his face. About 30 seconds later, he slowly put his hands down to his lap, revealing bloodshot eyes from all the sobing from before. The scene suddenly pans to a close up of Uncle Grandpa, this time with his eyes showing more detail than usual, The leftover tears showing on his face along with a frown. He suddenly starts speaking and says " Arnie, Arnie Arnie, I'm so sorry Arny" before a static appears, the scene still visible. His sobs became distorted, and his voice suddenly goes from his ususal voice to more of an old man weeping. I was disturbed greatly at what I saw. This is not the regualar happy Uncle Grandpa I knew. This was a sadder and more darker version of him. Suddenly, I noticed something flashing on the screen. It only lasted a mere 3 seconds before dissapearing, and me pausing the tape. It appeared to be a small picture frame of someone or something, but I was not too certain of what it was. I decided to continue watching the tape until it finished, then I would do a video analysis, to exam the picture. I continued, now the screen in full static, and the sobbing still going. A minute later, the screen snapped back to normal, showing Uncle Grandpa no longer sitting, but now on his knees with his hands once again covering his face. The silence was unerving as the reason being that along with dead silence, footsteps could be heard getting closer, and closer. I wondered what the footsteps could be. After a short couple 3 seconds, Uncle Grandpa took his hands off his face, and spoke again. "This is the end. I pretended to be everybodies Grandpa and Uncle just so I could be looked up to, and make something out of my pathtic life, but in the end I was nothing but a BIG PHONY! I had no family nor friends, and made myself up to be someone I'm not, and when I told everybody the truth, they threw me in the trash. I was not thanked even once for my good deeds I did for everyone, but instead found out I hurt more than I loved" I was absolutley shocked and saddened by this speech. I could not believe Uncle Grandpa was nothing but some guy who just wanted attention to fill in the void in his life. I wanted to end the tape, but I just could not. I was too attached to seeing what was going to happen next. I just couldn't. "Arnie, I hurt you the most! It's my fault you died that day! It's my fault! My only Grandson!" Uncle Grandpa starts sobbing again, only louder with an demonic laugh in the backround playing, Getting louder and louder. Uncle Grandpa suddenly started starting vomiting blood on the floor, and fell on his side. "Is he dying"? I said to myself. I was mortified at this point, and just wanted to click the eject button, but I still coundn't. " I won't hurt anybody anymore", Uncle Grandpa says. Uncle Grandpa then pulls out a needle, and utters his last words... "Goodnight Uncle...Grandpa" Then injects the needle in his spine, before taking his last breath, and falling dead on the stained purple floor. The TV suddenly turns off, and the tape is ejected violently. I stay still in my chair, motionless with utter sadness just thinking to myself "Why, Why" What saddistic person would in think of creating this. I didn't get any sleep that night, thinking about that fucking tape. Uncle Grandpa's expression on his face, and then killing himself by lethal injection. The next day I quit my job at Cartoonetwork for personal reasons, not just the tape. Every staff member of course looking at me with that baffled expression of their face as I left. Well that's my story... Oh, and if you're wondering about that photo in the video. Well after rewinding the tape a couple times, and pausing right that the interval when the picture was shown. I noticed that the picture was of a photo realistic dead boy, around the age of 12 with a halfway decapitated neck. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life